Solaht Adventures
by ArcticianWolf
Summary: An adventure where the Lylat races meet the human race. Will they be able to keep a rebellion from causing problems with the Sol and Lylat systems? Star Fox characters along with OC's.


Notes: This is the first chapter after the prologue. Happy reading. God bless.

* * *

"Target acquired and locked. Prepped to fire," said the voice of a young man to himself, as he stood in a room that seemed fit for training in, his hand gripping his blaster, aiming it at a target in the shadows before he gently pulled the trigger, releasing a blast into the target.

The man was lithe in build, his tanned skin showing signs of physical training, as his black matted hair, and the cloak he wore seemed to get caught by the wind in the area as the blaster made it's sound.

Upon impact, the target virtually dissipated. Another man walked in; his build, that of a strong, athletic man. His hair reaching to his shoulders, he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I can tell you are training hard today Lance," he said.

"And I can tell you are having fun around base Mark," replied Lance with a grin.

"Well, the thing is," hesitated Mark, "I have been sent on an assignment around base, so that we may exchange the cultures of both the humans and Lylatians."

"Well they are a different species and race after all," replied Lance as he seemed to go into thought.

"They are similar to us, except for the differences we can all notice," Mark chuckled.

"Would you like to train with me?" asked Lance.

After giving a slight nod, the both of them began to train fiercely for a while, testing both their hand-to-hand combat, and marksmanship. Lance held his own, seeming to have quite a bit of accuracy, although his hand-to-hand combat noted how he lacked a certain amount of endurance. After they were done training, a woman lithe in build, with dark skin and long brown hair walked in. She wore combat training gear that seemed custom designed with blue and black textiles.

"Shelly!" exclaimed Lance as he became distracted by her entrance, "What are you doing here?"

The young woman smiled at the two that had been training, but she seemed to be in thought, "It seems that we have a new mission awaiting our unit."

Lance seemed to ponder this before replying, "I wonder what kind of boring mission we have to go on this time."

"We have to go gather intelligence from a pirate base near here that is no longer in use," Shelly stated.

"We are a skilled unit, and we still have to go on missions that don't involve any action?" Mark asked.

"The commander wants to make sure we are ready for missions that involve more, before he sends us on them," Shelly replied.

"Then let us get ready for the mission," stated Lance.

As they got ready and went to the ship that would bring them to the post where the base was, snow began to fall around them. _"It sure is cold this winter, but I wonder why the commander doesn't ever tell us the information on the intelligence we gain. It seems that there is something else going on,"_ thought Lance.

* * *

A small blizzard went on as Lance, Mark, and Shelly proceeded to go towards the base. The building had been affected by the weather, as you could now tell that pirates had not been around it for a while. As they entered the building, they checked around, searching through documents and what computers were still able to be used. As he went towards what was assumed to be the command room, Lance entered and proceeded to access the computer, "It seems like this thing has recently been in use," he stated.

"And just how would anyone even be here while our base constantly monitors this area?" Mark asked.

"Well I'm sure we could ask Bill for the details," replied Shelly.

As the conversation between Shelly and Mark continued, Lance began to contact someone on his set, "Bill, this is Lance. Has there been anything found near that pirate base we are checking into?" he asked.

After a bit, a gruff but young voice replied, "There has been no recent activity. If there was, our sattelites on Katina would have found something."

Bill Grey was a dog, and an army commander for Corneria, serving at the Katina garrison with the bulldog unit. After the immigration of people to the planet, they built satellites to monitor activity around the Lylat System.

"Thank you Bill," Lance replied to the bulldog before putting his comm up and returning to the computer. As he continued to search the files, he found some interesting data, and put in a disk to record it, "I found some interesting files here," he stated.

Just as Shelly was about to reply, a dark figure appeared around the  
corner of the door.

* * *

Notes: That is the first chapter. I thank the people that helped me write this. Tell me if there is anything you want in the fan fiction. Happy reading. Also I don't think I will be making anymore chapters for now. I might, but it might be a while. God bless.


End file.
